Philosopher's Stone Deleted Scenes
__TOC__ Deleted Scenes From Philosopher's Stone DVD 2 Commentaries by Chris Columbus, Richard Griffiths, Fiona Shaw, Kathryn Hunter, Nicollette Sheridan, Chris Rankin, Rik Mayall and Daniel Radcliffe. *Longer opening sequence with an owl flying - 0:00:13 *Vernon and Petunia discuss the evening news and Petunia's sister in the evening at Privet Drive - 0:04:39 *Hagrid flying towards Privet Drive on flying motorcycle - 0:00:20 *Harry's at Mrs. Figg's - 0:05:22 *Extended Zoo Scene - 0:02:34 *Vernon Say: "What Are You Going To Say For Yourself?" - 0:00:03 *Dudley models his Smeltings Uniform - 0:00:52 *Aunt Petunia finds letters inside eggs - 0:00:35 *The milkman delivers milk bottles filled with letters for Harry - 0:01:03 *The Dursley’s go to stay at Railview Hotel, until the owner says he has some letters for a Harry Potter - 0:00:59 *Hagrid and Harry enter the underground train station. Hagrid gets stuck in the ticket barrier - 0:00:12 *Hagrid and Harry on the train. Hagrid discusses his desire to own a pet dragon - 0:00:38 *As Hagrid talks to the Goblin another Goblin comes up to Harry and stares at him - 0:00:17 *Hagrid and Harry are lead through the tunnels of Gringotts on a wild cart ride with Griphook the Goblin - 0:01:54'' *Harry visits Madam Malkin’s where he meets Draco Malfoy - 0:05:44'' *Hagrid buys Harry an ice cream - 0:00:25 *As Harry walks along the platform he sees Fred and George looking at a spider of Lee Jordan’s - 0:00:34 *Neville being yelled at by his Grandmother because he has lost his toad - 0:00:09 *Altered encounter between Harry and Malfoy on the stairs - 0:02:31 *Extended scene of Dumbledore making the start of term notices - 0:01:01 *Extended sorting ceremony - 0:01:36 *The Gryffindors encounter Peeves on the moving stairs - 0:05:34'' *Transfiguration lesson - 0:02:41 *Extended Snape’s Class - 0:01:24 *Peeves and Filch - 0:01:23 *Ron Say That The Troll Smells Like Fred's Socks - 0:00:06 *Harry, Ron and Hermione discuss the troll and become friends - 0:00:16 *Extended Quidditch match - 0:03:06 *Christmas dinner - 0:04:31 *Harry and the Weasley’s have a snowball fight in the courtyard - 0:01:37 *Fred and George bewitch snowballs to follow Quirrell around - 0:00:48 *Harry reads the note that accompanied his invisibility cloak again, he decides to take a stroll - 0:00:57 *Ron discourags Harry from visiting the mirror again - 0:01:00 *Dumbledore Mention That He Don't Need A Cloak To Be Invisible - 0:00:06 *Harry Ask Dumbledore What He See In The Mirror - 0:00:23 *Harry and Ron finds Nicolas Flamel on a chocolate frog card - 0:01:01 *Harry Talks Little More Nicolas Flamel - 0:00:52 *Hourglasses Remove 150 Point From Gryffindor - 0:02:27 *Extended forbidden forest scene - 0:01:42 *Extended encounter with Neville, Neville asks Hermione to kiss Trevor goodnight - 0:00:14 *Extended Devils Snare scene - 0:00:24 *Quirrell's Troll room - 0:01:06 *Voldemort: "Get the stone.", Quirrell: "I can't master." - 0:00:03 *Dumbledore Mentioned That Harry's Father Saved Snape - 0:00:14